Eternal Bond
by BlueNeonMoon
Summary: "I've always wanted to do something totally stupid and risky. Now I have the chance." An average person can avoid love, but can Amu try to avoid a very obsessive and overpowering vampire? Sure. Unfortunately, this is not your average vampire./AMUTO/
1. Prologue

**I don't really know where i'm going to go with this narrative, but if I get enough feedback, maybe i'll put my full motivation into this "supposed to be" multi-chapter fan fic. So, yeah. You guy's, just do your job and read away. :D**

**(Everything is in Amu's POV, just so you know, and it will never change either. Even though i've done it before, I think it's a bit annoying sometimes to be switching in other point of view's. Cuz I get confused easily... )**

* * *

**Chapter I**

_**Is is not okay to think that foreigners are beast?**_

Why, dare I ask, do teens want to be accepted by other fellow teens? Where does it say, in the guidelines of being an young adult, that, status, wealth, and power, are the only key factors that make you important to the rest of the world? Because, like, I don't remember that being in the _"__Official Guidelines of Being a Teen"_, and trust me, I could've sworn that this book was real, when I went to our public city library of awesomeness. Well, whatever the reason may be, I suggest getting to know youself _first_, rather then getting to know someone else. But, if you're some superficial gold diggin' bitch reading this, then, please, do us all a favor, and just go _away_.

But hey, that's you're **prerogative**.

—

—

"Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN!," shouted a very eager Ami, twirling in her new frilly, sparkly, pink tutu. I grimanced at how bright and blinding that stupid tutu was.

_Oh, my god. Someone__ please shut this girl be up before I shoot myself._

"What?", I blurted out a bit too bluntly. She seemed to be even more radiant when I acknowleged her presence, if that was even possble.

"Papa bought me a new Tutu for the play that i'm going to be in next week," she replied, "Do you like it?"

I thoroughly examined her new...choice of _clothing_, and then reluctantly nodded my head, even though I was making an ugly remark in my mind, but she seemed to buy it. "Yay! I'm going to show mama and papa my new tutu, bye!", she said, and with another twirl—as if she were really a fairy—she descended down the staircase, ready to model for her parents, which, of course, caught their attention and started rapidly taking pictures of Ami, like if they were the god damn paparazzi.

Sighing, I walked to my room, or "cave", as my dad would put it, and dropped myself on the bed, thinking why he called my beloved room a cave. Is it because my walls are covered with posters of my favorite japanese rock bands, or was it because my wall was pitch black? I mean, it may not be your average teenage girl bedroom, but it was a room nonetheless. So, I don't really know why my dad is trippin'. (Am I sounding ghettolicious? Probably not...)

Ah, Sunday. The day before, _Monday_.

A glorious day to be a student, if I do say so myself. Ususally, all the students would be tired and drousy when they come to school on Monday, knowing that their parties over the weekend—drinking, smoking, dancing, and other things not to be mentioned to the innoncent minds—have, unfortunately, ended. To be honest, I fucking love Monday's. Everyone looks ridiculous when they arrive at school. They try to hide it when walking in the hallways, but when they all get to class and sit down, they're out like a lightbulb. Like, _no_ joke. These kids at school love to party—I get that—but, **damn**. They look like a bunch of terd nuggets, just laying their heads on the desk, completely asleep and drooling like babies. Yep, that is exactly what they are, _terd_ nuggets.(You can't really see me, but i'm snickering.)

But, there is an exception for my friends, of course. I would never call them inappropriate names. PSSHHH, what kind of friend what I _be_ if I did that? Well, I'd be a damn good friend. You see, me and my family(As in, family away from my real family.) are the shiznits. They understand me better than my blood related family. (But I still love my real family.) So, like any member of a family would, we look out for each other, and have each others backs. You hurt me, Rima pulls out the tranquilizer gun or bazooka, depending on how bad you hurt me, but most of the time, that doesn't really matter to her. You make me sad, Kairi goes into nerd mode and figures out every single detail about you, and then embarrasses you. You talk shit about me, Kukai will go in for the kill.(Meaning, you _will_ be jumped.) And as for Yaya, well, she's just there for the support and the nice words, I guess...

Oh, and about my love life, you ask? Well, like, OH MY GOSH. You will not believe it! It's going so-

**Bad**.

There hasn't been a single guy who catches my attention and make me say something, like, "Dayuuuummm boy, you so fineeeee! I'd like to tap _that_."

Ah,_** hum**_.

Just kidding, I would never actually say that(out loud) and possibly scare that fine piece of man-

Ok,_ Amu_, shut fuck up now.

Ahem, sorry. Didn't mean frighten or possibly scar you for life. That wasn't my intention. I just haven't had a decent boyfriend yet. So, don't judge. It's not like I go picking out a guy for everyday of the week or something. _Nah_, that ain't me. That's more like Saaya and her group of heffers. They think they're all hot and shit. But really, they're cheap and ugly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Honey, you in there?," asked my oh-so-kind mother. I yawned.

"Yeppers. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have some new neighbors. Well, they're not really next to us, but they are across the street. I wanted to go over there and welcome them to the neighborhood and wondered if you'd like to go with me?", she asked, a little be anxious.

"Ah, sorry mom. I got to do this homework or else I'll drop my grade in Algebra, again." She nodded in understanding, even though there was hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Well, thats ok. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah."

And with that said, my mother left. Not returning until a couple of hours later.

* * *

When she came back, she looked a bit hyper than usual.

"Amu, get down here!," she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I obeyed and practically flew down the steps, surprised that I didn't even fall. As I walked into the living room, mom was already sitting on the couch, with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Dad and Ami were on the other couch, waiting for some kind response from my very eager mother. Mom immediately called me into the "Family Meeting" thing that we have, and once I was settled in, she spilled out her guts to us.

"Oh my lord! They are the most interesting people i've ever met! When I rang the door bell, a old looking butler opened the door and invited me in. At first, I was a bit scared, because he did look creepy, but I was soon fascinated with the whole interior of the house! The house actually looks_ so _much bigger inside. Like a mansion, really. And, the furniture was so elegant and fancy—sort of gothic, actually—, that I was almost jealous. Also, the "masters", which the old, creepy butler called them, were so unusually dressed, that they had to be from a different country. And, they were! Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi are actually from Romania! Isn't that so weird? And not just Romania, they're from _Translyvania_. You know, where Dracula was said to be? Yeah, well, they were, by far, the most interesting neighbors i've ever met."

We all just stared at her._ I never really knew my quiet mother could talk so much._

Finally, she said after catching her breath, "Oh, and did I mention that they have children?"

"Um, no." I replied, dumbfounded. She nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yes. They have a son and daughter. Though they didn't really mention them that much and the children weren't present when I was there, so I can't really tell you on how old they looked. But the Tsukiyomi's looked like a young couple—even though there speech was so old fashioned and what not—so, i'm guessing that their kids are about Ami's age, maybe."

_Great, I was excited for nothing._

"All they mentioned, was that their kids were homeschooled all their life, and their kids are now starting school tomorrow for the first time ever, so maybe one of you can see them and get to know them. Amu, I know that your classes are mixed with the other grades, so maybe you'll have a better chance of spotting them."

I nodded sliently. Ami cheered sliently to herself. _Is that considered an oxymoron?_

"So..what do you think?"she questioned, waiting for our response and opinions.

"Ami want's to meet them!,"Ami shouted, in third person. My dad nodded in agreement.

"They seem like nice people. I'd would also like to meet them,"he said.

"That's great! They already invited me over for dinner next Saturday," my mother declared.

While my whole family were happily chatting about their new sudden interest, I was off in my own world, thinking, which I normally never do, since I consider myself to have an IQ of zero.

_Does my opinion not matter anymore?_

For now, I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow, huh?

* * *

**Yay. I'm done with the first chappie. :D The second will probably come out in a few days and will feature Utau and Ikuto, all right? Oh, and also, the chapters _will_ be longer than this one, so don't fret! This was just a prologue of sorts, I suppose. I'm trying see if I can reach my goal of having 100 more words than my last chapter. (Not including my short, little author notes at the beginning and end, that are just a bunch of my useless rambling, because, you know, I love to go on and on and on-)  
Ok, so yeah. Thats it. You can go now... :)**

**Until next time~ **


	2. Ah, don't you love school?

**Sorry, you guys. I know I said that the second chapter would be up in a few days, but it turned out to be a couple of weeks instead. Once again, i'm very sorry. Here is chapter two of Eternal Blood, as a Christmas present :D (So, you better like it.)**

**Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!~**

**(And if you don't celebrate those holiday's, then forgot that I just said that. LOL.)**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_**Ah, don't you love school?**_

"Man, I hate all these mother fuc-"

_Slap._

"Ow, what the hel-"

**_Punch._**

"Stop PMSING, Rima!"

"Then stop being stupid. STUPID."

Glare.

"Screw you, Kairi. Nobody was even talking to you!"

**Death Glare.**

"Where is Amu-chan? Is she here?"

"No."

_Pout._

"Then hurry up and text her, Rima. "

"Be patient, Yaya."

_Scowl._

"Shut up, dancer boy."

Long pause.

"Oh, no...now you've done it, Yaya..."

"Done wha-AH!"

Insert someone being tackled here.

Scilence.

.

.

.

"Oh look, there's...Amu."

—

—

_Getting ready for school is such a pain in my ass._

Now, why couldn't they just cancel classes for another week after Christmas? I don't know. All the people up in that school board shit, love to torture our minds. Yeah, thats it. Mom said I have to keep a look out for these new neigbors of mine at school, if they are even here. But, leave it to my mother to not even tell me what they look like. Oh, well. I guess i'm just going have to do it the hard way.

When I came close to the school enterance, I was immediately tackled to the ground by Yaya and all her baby-ness, my back hurting like helll. She grinned like a god damn monkey.

"Hi, Amu-chan! What took you so long?"

I attemped to get up, but she ain't exactly light as feather.

"I...ouch...overslept... Yaya,"I replied. "Can you like, I don't know...get_ off _me?" She nervously laughed.

"Ah ha...sorry.."

Soon, the others came.

"Hey, Hinamori! How was your Christmas break like? Did you get lots of presents? I'm sorry I couldn't give you something over the break. Would you still want-OW!"

Kuukai was shoved to the ground by Rima. "Can it, soccer brain." He scowled at her comment.

"Soccer brain?"

"Yeah, all you think about is soccer, so you, of course, have a soccer, as a _brain_. Hell, I wouldn't even call it a brain now."

"I'm totally offended."

Then, Nagihiko and Kairi took this golden opportunity to step all over Kukai.

"Oops. Didn't see you there," Kairi said. Kuukai scoffed.

"Ass," Kuukai whispered, getting back up.

Kairi ignored him and came to greet me, Nagihiko behind him as well.

"Good morning." They both said in unison.

"Uh huh. Yeah, you too," I replied, half distracted. I kept trying to look for any new people I haven't seen yet, hope- I MEAN, _curious_... to try and spot my new neighbors. My friends noticed my strange behavior.

"Who they hell are you looking for? A boy toy, perhaps."

_Rima, this is **so** not the time to be cocky._

"Ew, no." I retorted back in her face. "I'm trying to see if my new neigbors go here to this school."

"What do they look like?" Nagihiko questioned.

"...I don't know."

Kuukai laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Oh, thanks," I replied sarcastically.

* * *

Let me ask you a question.

What do you see when you get inside a school building? Huh? Well, you want to know what I see...?

I see people. Normal people who are unaware of the hardships of this world and they will most likely cause those hardships themselves. Oh, but don't look now. The heffers are making their grand entrance. (I wonder if somebody will throw in confetti also...)

And do you want to know the center piece of all of those heffers and sluts? Who the epitome of all my troubles is?

**Saaya.**

A person who has the perfect body, great pair of tits, a good enough ass, pretty red hair that seems too perfect_ all _the time, who is a complete dumbass, knows how to seduce men _and_ women, has enough money to bring down this whole school if she wanted too(which is why the teachers and staff don't say anything about her inappropriate clothes), and, did I mention she was a dumbass? Yes? Well, good.

Because she_ is_.

I'm pretty sure nothing goes on in that head of her's, except trying to be the most prettiest girl and thinking about giving blow jo-

_Nevermind_.

Anyways, back to me...

My friends and I were desperately trying to get through the crowd of people near the heffers, but along the way, I(of _course_), trip and fall. Also, dropping all my stuff in the process.

"Shit", I hissed, touching my ankle that that was turning a bit purple-ish after falling and twisting it.

About halfway through collecting my stuff off the floor, a figure appeared in front of me. It was strange actually, because this person was abnormally tall, wearing mostly all back, and gave me chills. When my eyes slowly traveled upwards, to see this persons face, I gasped dramatically, which I NEVER do, as I saw the unknown persons face. Let's be honest, he was _fine_. He had the most alluring azure eyes that seemed to glisten even more when _I_ looked at them, long dark blue hair that was weird, but made him look sexier than he already was and created this shaggy appearance for him(Sort of like bed head hair), this perfect face shape that screamed, "I'm a man, hear me roar.", and this teasing expression that told me that he was amused right now. I gulped involuntarily and looked down, embarrassed.

When I took my eyes off of him, he crouched down to my level and spoke in this husky voice that _really _sent chills down my spine.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, trying to get my attention.

Stuttering, I replied,"N-no, thanks. I got it..."

He chuckled.

"Well, can you tell me your name, pinky?"

I paused. _Did he just call me..._

He seemed to notice my frowning face, and added, "Because, I don't want to keep calling you pinky everytime I see you.."

"It's Amu...Amu Hinamori." He smiled after I spoke.

He had a great smile, I can tell, but there was also something _evil _about that grin...

"_Amu_..."He whispered, repeating it to himself. "What a lovely name..."

_Lovely...? What is he, from the 1700's?_

I quickly got up after retrieveing all my stuff into my hands, and said, "Thank you for worrying about me." And then, I ran. Not even looking back when I did so.

Why the _fuck_, did I run? I really don't know. Was is it because the bell was about to ring or was it because I felt weird after talking to this...guy? Oh, well. Not like i'll be seeing him again anyways.

Shrugging those thoughts off, I anxiously ran to my first period room, Algebra, with Ms. Hanazaki. Or, with Ms. Hag, which I call her, in my mind.

While opening the door and then sitting down in my seat, ignoring the rest of babbling students, I sensed a presence, much like mister hottie that I met in the hallway, and turned around to meet, yet again, another gorgeous person. Except, this time, it was a girl and she was sitting in the desk behind me. And _let_ me tell you. She could give **Saaya** a run for her money.

This girl, although being quiet a first, gave me a feeling that she can be nice, but can also put the 'itch' in bitch when she wanted too. What made her so... _beautiful_, was her pretty, purple eyes that shined, her lucious blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails, and fabulous clothes that looked like they were purchased in France or London, or something like that, and had almost the same description of Saaya, except, she _didn't_ look cheap and easy. Actually, she kind of scared me a bit.

She noticed me gawking at her and scowled.

"Do you need something?" she snapped. I shook my head no and then asked, "Are you...new here?"

She laughed.

"Is it that noticable?"

"...Uh, yeah."

Her eyebrow raised slightly, confused. "And who the hell are you?"

"Amu Hinamori. You?"

"Utau Tsukiyomi." My eyes widened.

"OH! So you are my new neighbor! My mom went over to your house and greeted your parents," I exclaimed.

"Ohhh...so you live across the street from me?" I nodded. She grinned.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Amu-san." I laughed.

"Oh, please, no need to be formal. I'd like to be your friend, so just call me Amu, okay?"

"Oh, then, Amu it is," she replied, though a little uneasy, like it was weird to call someone not formally. Just then, our teacher came into the room and everbody went slient.

"Good morning class," she started to say. Then she looked in my direction, but seemed to look behind me. "This," she pointed to Utau, "Is our new student. Utau Tsukiyomi. Please treat her nicely."

Everybody stared at her. She glared back, and they looked away. I snickered. She giggled also.

And just like that, the whole class went like usual, except, now I have a new friend in there who has a sense of humor.

* * *

**Yeah. I didn't like this chapter either, but we have to start somewhere, right?**

**Happy holidays!~**


End file.
